relentless
by needless
Summary: relentless events of love and hate. will Ritsuka and Soubi's relashonship be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer: I dont own Loveless ( I dont get any money for it) **

**i feel I made Ritsuka all bubbley one minute hes no then hes yes T.T...**

**chapter one**

Relentless

Ritsuka awoke to a dark room, that seamed to just ease into nothisness. 'wher am I?' he thought as he regretfuly foced his head up from the pilow in which his head lay. Trying to remember what had happend last night Rutsuka sat up on the bed, he was shure of one thing, this was not his house, and not his room.

* * * * *

Just then Soubi came stroling in as nonshalantley as he could, he stared down at his young sacrefice with a gaze as loveleing as anyone could ever have. "Good morning, Ritsuka." he wispered carfuly lowering himself to the side of the bed to sit. He slowley reached his hand up brushing the hair from Ritsukas face, "Did you sleep well?" Ritsuka turned bright red, a he sudenley felt a overwelming heat eminate inside of him burning everything down to his core.

Soubi chuckled lightley just barley mackking a sound. Ritsuka pulled back from Soubi's touch, turning even reder. " I-I sleped just fine thank you!" he spat at Soubi.

Not knowing why he lashed out on him Ritsuka grabed the same hand that he had just retreted from and placed it where it was before. "I'm sorry, Soubi..." he managed to choke out befoer a flood of memories came rushing back to him hiting him like a bullit to the brain.

Just last night Misaki had caught him and Soubi in a full out imbrace kissing and all, and he had no other choice but to flee from his friged mother who was wiling to inflict the wrath of hate apon him.

* * * * *

Soubi saw the sorow in Ritsuka's eyes, he was deepley hurt and it was all his fault. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry, not you." he calmly said with a pain almost grater than Ritsukas. "I didn't know your mother would react that way I should have been more carful." he shamfully said.

'No its not your fault!" he almost yelled at Soubi. Soubi smiled, he grabed Ritsuka and pulled him tight to his chest. "If you say so." he whispered into Ritsukas left ear. S-Soubi let g-" Ritsuka stoped mid scentance as Soubi presed his lips to Ritsukas first gingerly then more demanding. At first Ritsuka flinched but then he for some reason didn't want to fight it and it seamed as if he began to melt away into Soubi's arms.

* * * * *

They sat there in each others arms for what seamed like forever, until Ritsuka sumoned up the will power to brake away. Soubi picked a strand of Ritsuka's hear and began to play with it, twistins it in his fingers. "I love you Ritsuka, please if you need anything just ask and it is yours."

"Soubi I-I love.." someting crashed agenst the door.

Just then Kio burst in, seeing Ritsuka in Soubi in each others arms. "Sou-chan, what in the hell!?" Soubi shot a persins look at Kio," what dou you mean?" Soubi probed. Kio was flushed how could he forget Ritsuka was no longer 12, Soubi had no reason to hold anything back. "s-sory, forgot he was here!" he said so fast his words seams to melt together. "I'm just going to go out for a bit...bye!!" he said all to quickley as he rushed out the door slaming it behind him.

Soubi took advantage of this moment and puled Riysuka up closer to him so he sat with ether leg on one side of Soubi's thighs. "Ahh S-Soubi, y-you can't just pull me around like I'm still 12!" Soubi grined wildley, "you're right, I onley can do this because you're not 12 though," he whispered then glided his way up Ritsukas neck with nibbles and kisses.

Soubi knew that if he were to say or do one rong thing Ritsuka would run from him, so he was surprised when he heared a quiet moan coming from him.

* * * * *

Ritsuka tryed to hoald back the moans, but even then small suonds would escape him and he would become flushed with emberisment. "why do I make such noises, threre emberising " he mumbled, Soubi squeezed him tighter "I think there cute."

Ritsuka could feel Soubi's dilagent fingers move up his back when he realised in his daze Soubi had removed his shirt and was now sliding his fingers up and down the small of his back.

Rutsuka didn't stop him like usual. Soubi stoped and closed his eye's as if praying to some forgoten loard and sighed. then Soubi realeased Ritsuka leting his body be suported by the wall insted of himself.

Ritsuka looker up at Soubi in disbeleafe, "why'd you stop?" he asked trasing lines on Soubi's chest with a finger.

"Are you shure your ready for ths?"

Ritsuka lightley kissed Soubi's chest, " I'm 16 Soubi if I can't handle it I'll tell you to stop." Soubi smiled.

**this is the end of chap. no. 1 ^.^ hope u enjoyed. this was my first fan fiction soo dont kill me if it sucked thet bad ok.**

**credits**

**a madhatter production**

**writen by: Dreamless**

**revised by: Dreamless ( I need a beta I can't revise my stuf worth crap T.T) **if you wish to help me out there e-mail me at chibi_ for farther insite thank you

**I wanna say thanx to all my friends out there including Melo, who gives me ideas to no end and tells me if my outfits r to revealing (even thuogh some times I feel like a kid when she teels me to put more on or not to wear that jacket with such a cute shirt), Autum, who told me about , and my beeeeeest friend Wolfie! (and no he is not a dog!!! every body thinks hez related to 1 though(the beautie of not liveing in the same state as your best friend is that u can say mean things non stop and they cant do anything to you)) wow I stayed up all night writeing this its like 5:00 am at the moment...I hate school so i need me beautie sleep nigh.**

**and if u have any ideas for chapter no. 2 plez send em.**

**zzzzzzzz..**

**Dreamless**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless ( I don't get any money from it) **

Well I hope to make this one more serious... I don't know if I'll have the attention span to do so though so I warn you!

**Chapter two**

Helpless

Thoughts swirled through Ritsukas mined as he lay motionless next to Soubi, staring into the deep pools of his blue eyes that were only inches away. "Soubi..."

"Yes, Ritsuka?" he beckoned him to finish his sentence."umm..well...n-nothing" his face burst into flames turning redder than even a apple could turn. Ritsuka felt strange, as if he wasn't really there like he was just watching from the sidelines.

Then he realized Soubi had noticed his deep train of though (a look no one could over look) his face was beat red embarrassed he dug his head into the blankets along with the rest of him.

Soubi grabbed for Ritsuka trying to pull him on top, when he jerked away flinging himself off the bed, he hit the floor with a loud THUD! Soubi sat up and began to laugh like a mad man. Ritsuka slapped his hands over his ears digging his face all the way to the floor, leaving his hips in mid air with a anxious tail swaying back and forth. "Don't laugh at me Soubi...I can't hear you!!"

Ritsuka lifted himself up and lay back up on the bed. "I-I'm going to bed, you should to its only four in the morning!" he blushed and rolled into Soubi, who giggled. "its not funny Soubi!"

Ritsuka awoke to a cold empty room, Soubi's spot had gone cold showing he had left a while ago.

And indeed he did only two hours ago he arose dressing himself for the day. He stumbled out of the house filled with confusion, dragging Kio along with him. Ritsuka stumbled out of bed hoping Soubi at least had left a note, nothing. Ritsuka strolled up and down the halls wondering why Soubi had left him, and then it hit him… last night. Ritsuka was ashamed just thinking about what he had done.

He slumped to the floor leaning agents the wall for support "why, oh god why did I do that." His thoughts tormenting him of how that night had went.

Soubi strolled down the streets trying to slow for Kio, to no avail. He to was tortured by the actions that he accomplished last night. How could he pressure him like that!!

Ritsuka slumped even lower trying to think of what to do there was right and wrong, but did that really mater? No. Nothing could change what happened and he knew it, what was he to do?

"Man I'm screwed now!" Ritsuka mumbled rolling onto the ground trying to not start screaming. "if only I…" he trailed off as Kio trudged in without a Soubi.

Kio stepped into the small apartment and eminently sent a glare Ritsuka's way. "What did you do to my Sou-chan!!!" he excitedly screamed into Ritsuka's ear. Ritsuka pulled himself up off the floor scanning Kio "I-I couldn't do…" Ritsuka tilted his head down to cover his face with his bangs.

Kio stopped and looked at Ritsuka in a puzzled manner, then his face became more serious then he began to laugh. "Sounds just like Sou-chan to mope about instead of taking action!" Ritsuka began to turn bright red "I-it's not funny Kio! I-I well I tolled him I couldn't and he seamed to not mined b-but now this I don't know what to do!"

Kio's face then turned serious agene as he spoke "don't worry the first times always the scariest but Sou-chan'll get over it, he might even attack you agene tonight."

Ritsuka thought of it 'maybe tonight I can...' his mined wandered thinking of Soubi and how much he loved him.

He arose passing Kio to the door. He plopped himself down and began to place his left shoe on his left foot. "Where are you going Ritsuka?" Kio probed trying not to sound nosey. "I-I'm going to…to fined Soubi I know what I need to do now thanks Kio."

Kio smiled proudly he had never helped anyone out just buy saying Soubi was over reacting.

Ritsuka dashed out the door with one thing on his mines, Soubi. Then nothing all he could think about was running, and running…would it ever stop? Ritsuka darted from place to place trying to fined Soubi, his Soubi. 'Where are you!'

Twilight had set in before he began to slow but even then Soubi was no where in site.

Ritsuka collapsed, to the gowned screaming as he went. …but it didn't hurt! He thought naturally when you fall it should heart! Then he looked down, to his amassment there was a worn out Soubi, his close tattered and torn from catching Ritsuka.

Soubi couldn't believe it, Ritsuka was laying on top of him, how is it he always seams to get into these types of predicaments when it was the worst time. Soubi brought Ritsuka up onto his feet and dusted his close off. "now, now." He whispered to Ritsuka softly.

A large blush overcame Ritsuka, as Soubi kissed his forehead. "ahh S-Soubi!" he squeaked. Soubi sighed, turned around, and began walking away.

**Bwahahahahahahahahahaha this is the end of chapter no. 2 cliff hanger is it not??? I went to a lot of trouble working on this. It was horrible for god sakes I went through a day where I: fell on my ass in PE got hit in the stomach with a doge ball in PE getting hit in the head with a doge ball in PE agene and then I got sick and threw up (still at school!) and I still bring this to you. You're welcome**

**I want to thank my friends Melo, Wolfie, and, Keara, our light Yagami (believe it on not Keara is her real name to!!) And last chapter I had a wopsie I put dreamless instead of needless soooo my bad. **

**I was tired and all blaaaaa so well everyone makes mistakes**

**Credits **

**A maddhatter production**

**Written by: needless **

**Revised by: needless**

**Beta, beta, beta who needs a beta I can do it mah self! XP waaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Will Soubi walk away from Ritsuka forever? Fined out next chapter**


End file.
